... Where No One Has Gone Before!
}} (DC volume 1) | date = 2364 | stardate = 41187.5 | number = 1 | editor = Robert Greenberger | penciller = Pablo Marcos | inker = Carlos Garzon and Arne Starr | colorist = Carl Gafford | letterer = Bob Pinaha | writer = Michael Carlin | published = | format = | pages = 38 | publisher = DC Comics }} Six issue mini-series based on the hot new TV show. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 41187.5 : The slices through the pitch thickness of an unmapped sector like a shaft. Her own legend, and those of her predecessors, serving us as fuel for this and all her subsequent missions. Manned by Federation officers and crew, who engineer each step of our quest for understanding… propelling us further and deeper than ever before—in a seemingly endless thirst for knowledge and harmony. Traveling with us, the constant reminder of why we're out here... families, most notably children. The generations of the future who deserve to know what's out here in order to press on. Their very presence is my pressure to perform—our need to succeed. That's what drives each and every one of my bridge crew. The USS Enterprise makes contact with the Theluvians, the native inhabitants of Syntagus Theluv. Their greetings are friendly, but the ship is suddenly fired upon from the planet. An away team transports down but is also attacked. The away team subdues their foes and all are picked up by a Theluvian ship, where they learn that the Theluvians age backwards - the "adults" who attacked them are actually children playing a game, and the "children" who picked them up are adults. References Characters :Michael Bickley • Patricia Bickley • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Elreth • Geordi La Forge • Moezer • Jean-Luc Picard • Raymond • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh • Tasha Yar • [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise-D personnel]] ([[unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]]) Jack Crusher • Merlin Starships and vehicles : ( ) • punisher • Tripolian hellblazer Locations Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise-D : bridge • ready room • sickbay • transporter room (#6) • turbolift Planets and planetoids :Syntagus Theluv Earth • Tripoli IX Stars and systems :Tri-Betaline Sol • Tripoli Stellar regions :the galaxy Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Human • Klingon • Theluvian States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :android • auxiliary power • communicator • computer • deflector shield • mark V personal phaser • phaser • punisher • sensor • starship • tricorder • Tripolian hellblazer • turbolift • viewer • VISOR Ranks and titles :captain • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • counselor • engineer • ensign • first officer • flight controller • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • mister • officer • operations manager • second officer • security chief • senior staff Other references :adrenal fluid • away team • bridge clearance • cape • captain's log • carbon • carbon-based • city • class M planet • clothing • diplomacy • Federation regulation 12-MJC • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2350s-2360s) • first contact • government • humanoid • lifeform • light • light-year • log entry • marriage • medicine • minute • nation-state • orbit • planet • planetary classification • precognition • Prime Directive • races and cultures • rank • second • sector • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2350s-2366) • stellar cartography • tea • technology • telepath • time • title • uniform • weapon • year Appendices Related stories The concept of a backward-aging race had previously been presented in the at the time this story was published. The concept would be revisited in the . Images file:tNG 1 1.jpg|Cover image. ent1701Dtng1.jpg file:tripolian hellblazer.jpg|Tripolian hellblazer. file:syntagus Theluv.jpg|Syntagus Theluv. file:raymond (Ensign).jpg|Raymond (Ensign). file:michael Bickley.jpg|Michael Bickley. file:patricia Bickley.jpg|Patricia Bickley. file:moezer.jpg|Moezer. Timeline According to a TNG timeline published by DC Comics, this story is set between "Encounter at Farpoint" and "The Naked Now", although the events of the series seem to be set after several other episodes had taken place. | nextMB = Spirit in the Sky! }} External links * * category:tNG comics